legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sam and Max
''Sam & Max''is a the fictional characters of Sam and Max, the Freelance Police. P Team and Miracle Elite Heroes Vs Fatman's Forces Sam and Max were both made thier debut. They came out of the Book of Imagination. LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite After Xaldin seeing the list, he figures out that any villain is at the bar and comes there disguised as a sailer with Xigbar's crew. When he mentions Ratigan, he and Dawson's drinks are drugged. Basil manages to find out the drinks are drugged, but Gex is drugged and ends up causing a bar fight. During the fight, Xigbar and his crew see Malware and follow him to Izaya's lair. A Christmas Bizarro A Chirstmas in July When Terra informs the bad news to the toys, the toys try to investigate the culprit. However, Terra is trying to type the license plate number that he briefly saw on "Enamy's" Airship to track it and whoever he was, and the rest of the gang were having problems doing an identity portrait of the owner. When Asuka gets fed up with Terra trying to investigate the number with Mr. Spell and irritably tells the others to "leave her locked in Fire Clan junk!", the words "Fire Clan" caused Terra to decipher what the license plate said: "Inferno Clan of Hell" and learned the airship belongs to Phantom Blot. Meister of War LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour Sam and Max joins forces with The Multiuniversal Resistance to fight Sinistes of Evil. Allies, Enemies, On Off Allies/Enemies Allies: Brock Samson, Claptrap, Ash Williams, Strong Bad, Heavy, Tycho, Tuxedo Lovelace, Shadow Queen, Rapheal Lovelace, Maria Lovelace, Demyx, Terra, Stacy Hirano, Raziel, Gatomon, Gex the Gecko, Squide Girl, Index, Marisa Kirisame, Chun li, Asuka kazama, Xigbar, Kitana, Opus the Penguin, Cait Sith, Grim Jr, The Helper Squad Rivals: N/A On and Off Allies/Enimies: N/A Enimies: Fatman, Saddam Hussein, The Music Meister, Dr. Bad Boon, El Malefico, Mechanical Genie, Red Squirrel, BlackGarurumon The Children of BlackGarurumon, Minster Sinster, The Sinsters Of Evil, Phantom Blot and The Bizarro League Gallery sam__max.png Sam-and-Max-201-Ice-Station-Santa_2.jpg sam-and-max-episode-2.jpg sam-max-29.jpg sam-and-max-abe-lincoln-must-die-30.jpg sam-and-max-surfin001-730x365.jpg Sam_and_max_001.jpg apples.png 1500467-screen1 happymax.jpg screenshot_164413.jpg 301d-1024x575.jpg sam_and_max_e3_01.jpg Sam-and-Max-102-Situation-Comedy_1.jpg sam-and-max-wii-091708-01.jpg 11715804835.jpg Samandmaxwallpaper www wallpaperhi com 3.jpg SMTijuana.jpg 158_sammaxbeyondtimeandspacescreenshot002_1269265328.jpg Sam's got a gun.jpg sam reads a notepad.jpg poker4.jpg poker_night_2_max_with_sam_in_the_background_by_unbentsuperpyro-d63evtp.jpg OldMax.PNG Psychic_Max.jpg sammax.jpg 223491-SaMax.jpg sam_and_max__mourning_by_katsaka-d4ji9t3.png heavy_weapons_sam_by_qatarz-d2y20x1.jpg max_napping_by_kloolass_fan-d5799rw.jpg maxrabbit.jpg poker_night_2_screenshot_by_samthepolicedog-d62icbw.jpg Samnoir.jpg 1large.jpg Sam-and-Max-201-Ice-Station-Santa_3.jpg sammax25.jpg Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:The Miracle Elite Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Animals Category:Characters that debuted in P Team and Miracle Elite Vs Malachite's Empire Category:Third in Command Category:Hat Wearer Category:Gun Users Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Tritagonists Category:Characters in The Miracle Elite Adventures Category:Poker Night Players Category:Major Characters Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Guest Stars Category:Heroes and Allies in The Multiuniversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Inferno Clan of Hell Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Returning Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour